


One Big Happy Weasley Christmas Party

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Orgy, Sibling Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Never, EVER let George prepare the Christmas punch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Het Taboo LJ community two years ago and posted anonymously.

When Harry Potter awoke on Christmas morning he would feel many things. Shame that he'd been unfaithful to his wife. Anxiety that he'd ruined his marriage. Uncertainty over whether he'd ever be able to look his two best friends in the eyes again. Guilt at having taken advantage of someone so young and innocent. Bafflement as to why any of them had been foolish enough to allow George Weasley to prepare the punch (unsupervised, no less!)

In the aftermath of the annual Christmas Eve get-together at the Burrow, George's potioned punch prevented Harry from feeling such negative emotions. He was unable to focus on much of anything aside from the feel of 18-year old Rose Weasley's impossibly tight cunt wrapped around him. He pressed her against the bathroom wall as he fucked her harder and faster than he'd fucked his wife in years. It reminded him of when he and Ginny first moved in together, back before they got married and there were no kids around to prevent them from shagging from one corner of their flat to the next. That Ron and Hermione's daughter had the familiar Weasley red hair and the same slim body Ginny had at her age only furthered the comparison.

If there had been an impartial observer of this taboo rendezvous, they could have eased at least one of Harry's fears. Rose might have been young but he was most certainly not taking advantage of her. That much was obvious by the smile on her face, the ecstatic grunts she let out every time he thrust into her, the way her heels smacked his arse to spur him on.

"Harder, Uncle Harry. Fuck me harder," she breathed into his ear. She punctuated her request by gently biting the lobe.

Harry grimaced. He was pretty damn near his limits already, but he'd always gone out of his way to give his lovers whatever they asked for. He tightened his grip on his niece's arse, slammed her against the door and shagged her with enough force to put even the most virile wizards of Rose's age group to shame. On some level he was aware that his body would make him pay for this the next day, but Rose's screams of pleasure were worth it. 

\--

On any other day, hearing what was unmistakably her daughter screaming at the top of her lungs would have had Hermione rushing in with wand in hand. Thanks to George's little prank with the punch, however, Rose's erotic cries were nothing more than background noise to her mother. Even if she had been coherent enough to investigate, she would not have had any moral high ground from which to berate her best friend and daughter considering she was currently sitting on the face of Harry's eldest son.

On this night, Hermione's logical mind had seen no reason to push James Sirius away when he'd come up to her in the hall and kissed her. Instead she'd shoved her tongue into his mouth and allowed her hands to squeeze his muscular bum that she steadfastly refused to allow herself to stare at under ordinary circumstances. When Albus Severus approached from behind and started fondling her breasts through her jumper, she did not swat his hands away. Instead she took both of the young Potter men by the hand and led them to the bedroom that had been shared by Bill and Charlie when they were children.

Both of Harry's sons were content to let her take the lead, and that suited her just fine. She'd already ridden Al to a quick climax, and while the timid 18-year old recuperated she shoved James to the bed and straddled his face, demanding that he pleasure her with his mouth. He'd done his best, but it quickly became obvious that he had little to no experience with cunnilingus. She'd bound his hands above his head as "punishment" and was now taking care of it herself by grinding her hips back and forth across his face. The physical pleasure she was giving herself by humping her nephew's face was nice. The feeling of dominance was better.

She looked over and discovered that she wasn't the only one enjoying her treatment of James. Al, still sitting in the chair she rode him on, was rapidly coming back to life. She met his eyes, nodded meaningfully down at his erection and laughed when he blushed.

"Such an adorable young man," she cooed. "But keep your hands off of yourself, Al. If you can sit there and watch me finish up with your big brother without touching yourself once I'll give you a special treat, something your Uncle Ron has _never_ gotten."

"What's that, Aunt Hermione?" Al asked desperately. She smiled at him even as she shivered at the feel of grinding her clit against his brother's nose.

"Tell me, Al, have you ever wondered what it would be like to give me a nice buggering?"

\--

The rest of the extended Weasley/Potter family may have been having a scandalous Christmas Eve, but no one had ever topped the children of Arthur and Molly Weasley when it came to being the life of the party. That was still true to this day, even with Fred gone and the normally stuffy Percy present. 

When they'd all lived here, none of the brothers had been allowed inside Ginny's bedroom. On the rare occasions that any of them were brave (or foolish) enough to sneak in, their fiery little sister never failed to make them regret it. She'd honed her Bat-Bogey Hex to the point that not even the twins would dare enter her room without a very pressing reason.

Thanks to George and his punch, Ginny no longer had any issue with her five remaining brothers being in her old bedroom, and at the same time no less. She was even proving to be quite the hostess; not a single one of her brothers was being left unattended.

Her bed had been gone for years, but the floor suited their purposes just fine. Charlie was flat on his back on the carpet, thrusting up into Ginny and squeezing her breasts. Bill kneeled behind and buggered her, reveling in taking the one hole Fleur had never let him inside even after all their years of marriage. Percy and Ron stood off to either side, content to have her wank them. George, who had supplied the punch that made the entire night possible, stood directly in front of his sister as she diligently sucked him off. He remained perfectly still, hands on top of her head, allowing her to dictate the pace of her sucking.

Percy lost control first, muttering a string of filthy curses that would have shocked and appalled him if he wasn't under the influence of George's punch. It seemed that the first brother cracking set off a chain reaction. Ron quickly followed him, and nearly every inch of Ginny's face was painted white by the time the two of them were finished. Bill and Charlie went not long afterwards, emptying themselves inside their sister.

George was the last to finish, which perhaps wasn't surprising considering he was the only one in the room who hadn't had even a single sip of the punch. As he came inside his sister's mouth he took in the look in her eager brown eyes and the sound of her audibly swallowing every drop, committing every bit of the experience to memory. It may have been the greatest Christmas gift he'd ever received. 

\--

"Oh, morning, George! Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, mum." And indeed it was.

Only his parents and Angelina were already awake. The rest of the house guests would be up soon enough. It was likely they would be angry with him, or would at least pretend to be. He didn't feel the slightest bit guilty, of course. All of the kids had had a sleepover at Teddy and Victoire's new place and would be coming over for Christmas Day celebrations in a few hours, so they hadn't been exposed to anything they weren't ready for. And the special concoction he'd slipped into the punch hadn't forced anyone to do anything they didn't want to do. All it had done was lower everyone's inhibitions and allow them to live out the forbidden fantasies they were ordinarily too proper to indulge, or even acknowledge.

He'd never been one to let stuffy traditions and morals prevent him from doing what he wanted, so he hadn't needed any potion to admit that he'd always wanted a go at his sister. His wife (and accomplice) Angelina hadn't needed the help either, which was why she was awake already. Judging by the sated smile on her face, she'd had quite a night with her sisters-in-law Fleur and Audrey.

"I'm surprised you're one of the first up, dear. Percy's usually up well before any of the rest of you," his mum said, oblivious to his thoughts.

"I think he might have had too much of the punch," Angelina quipped with a straight face. George snorted into his hand.

"Yes, your punch certainly was a big hit," his dad said. "Sorry I didn't try any, but you know your mother and I prefer tea."

"It's fine, dad." The fact that his parents had never been fond of punch was one of the biggest reasons he'd chosen that method to distribute his unique Christmas cheer. Even he had his limits.

"He's right about everyone else enjoying it though. You might want to bring some more for our New Year's party. You'd need a bigger serving though, since that'll be friends in addition to family."

"I just might do that, mum." After all, Angelina often commented on how fit Neville Longbottom was, and he wouldn't mind a night with Hannah...


End file.
